


The Arch of a Love Affair

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The storm of love can spin people around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Arch of a Love Affair

**Author's Note:**

> All the titles are taken from a Paul Simon song called Hearts and Bones that was running through my head while I wrote this.
> 
> February 2009 Rewind (#145 Storm, #163 Strike, #85 Candles, #161 Damages)

The Arch of a Love Affair (#145 Storm)

 _Calm blue Atlantic waters warm the air, send it to spin, class five destruction from peace._

Charlie was thinking these thoughts.

“Goddamn it Charlie, are you listening to me!? Do you ever listen to me!?”

Charlie’s head snapped up.

Things had been so calm.

“What do I have to fucking do to keep your attention for five minutes!?”

Charlie blinked at Amita.

“Do I have to die!? My parents are coming, these papers are due, and you’d rather poke around dead bodies than spend time with me!”

Charlie saw the storm in Amita’s eyes; considered future storms. “Yeah, you’re right.”

Love like Lightening (#163 Strike)

Charlie wondered how far the sound of the slap reverberated. He felt it run through his body ahead of the pain, the twist of his neck, the slow burn of the flesh.

He knew the sounds that followed traveled. Screamed words too long left unsaid.

The cops arrived in time to witness the second strike. They asked Charlie if he wanted to press charges.

Charlie said no even as his cheeks burned as much in shame as from the blows.

They’d cooled by the time Charlie wandered into Gonzales’ and started ordering shots.  
It wasn’t long before he had company.

Hearts and Bones (#85 Candles)

Her room flickered in soft light from a dozen candles. It was oddly sensual, nearly romantic. They flickered warmly in complete contrast to the bodies fiercely tumbling on the bed.

Charlie’s teeth sunk into the soft hot flesh under her breast. Liz raked her fingers up his spine drawing blood.

Charlie left bruises on her wrists fighting to be on top. She let him win.

Dark eyes looked into dark eyes. Through a drunken haze each saw someone else. Charlie sunk in fierce, passionate, mindless as he had seldom been.

Later, the candles low, they both decided not to speak.

Who had been Damaged the Most (#161 Damages)

The damages were easy to see for those who knew where to look.

In bruises and bite marks carefully covered in a layer of concealer.

In a beloved vase shattered and meticulously reassembled.

In a solve rate that slipped from 85% to 84.

In a promotion to another city taken without pause.

In a bride in a sari standing under a chuppah.

In leave taken perhaps too soon after a promotion, but needed.

In nights never talked about.

In a curly headed little boy, good with numbers, the pet of the Denver office.

In words thought about but never spoken.


End file.
